


尚未至此

by Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh/pseuds/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh
Summary: 第二秘书厅的周五下班聚会上来了一个不该来的人
Relationships: Niccolò Machiavelli/Piero Soderini
Kudos: 1





	尚未至此

**Author's Note:**

> 尼科洛·马基雅维里/皮耶罗·索德里尼（左右无差），人物tag我没挨个打，其他同事的性格我没详细查过资料，都胡编的……
> 
> 时间大概是1506年前后
> 
> 人物的举止和1513年以后的有所不同，当然这点不同也是乱猜的
> 
> 我没有历史人物饭圈化的意思，所以如果你认为我在美化历史人物那可能一是因为我历史上的知识硬伤，二是因为我写作上的技术问题

“旗手今晚会来？”比亚焦·博纳科尔西[1]故意做出一个夸张的哭脸。

“等一下，先不要绝望，”阿戈斯蒂诺·韦斯普奇[2]扶住额角，“说不定不是皮耶罗·索德里尼，有可能是弗朗切斯科·索德里尼。那样我们还有救。”

“一个个怎么想的，”尼科洛·马基雅维里按住胃的位置，避免它突然开始抽搐，“难道和红衣主教共赴窑子比和正义旗手共赴窑子更能让你硬吗？”他故意顿了两秒，“好吧，确实如此——毕竟和教士们比起来，我们还是太贞洁。”

下班前夕的秘书们中爆发一阵粗俗的笑声。

“所以本来红灯区[3]也在今日日程里？”菲利波·卡萨维基亚[4]哀号，“我们蒙受了何等惨重的损失啊！”

“本来不在，”尼科洛恶狠狠地在今天最后一份公文上签下名字，“否则我非得让执政团赔我们一人一顶红帽子。但是原本维托里订了小剧团的演出，故事是从君士坦丁堡——我是说伊斯坦布尔——带回来的，叫一个女人和五个男人的故事[5]。”

“马尔切洛[6]先生不来吧？”阿戈斯蒂诺趴在桌子阴阳怪气，“他要是也来我们就可以把所有行程直接取消，然后去谁家的花园里谈一晚上柏拉图了。啊，太振奋了，太期待了，太激动人心了！”

“想通过和下属一起度过晚上来增进同事情谊的大明白人有旗手一个就足够了……”尼科洛说到一半声音逐渐小了下去，他惊恐地看向比亚焦，从对方的眼神里看出同样的绝望：门外响起了脚步声，两个。

声音逼近了，连带着说话的声音：“哦，你也来吧，马尔切洛。”

“我还有教学任务在身。”马尔切洛的声音一如既往地冷淡。

“现在我们是不是应该列队欢迎？”卡萨小声嘀咕。没有人理他。

* * *

谢谢主，马尔切洛最终还是拒绝踏入第二秘书厅的大门。谢谢主，旗手没穿胸前绣了星星的红袍[7]，也没穿任何红袍。谢谢……还是谢谢主吧，尼科洛把聚餐的场地在最后一分钟换到了一家更“健康”的馆子，虽然“健康”的程度有限。

显然在这个蛤蟆叠摞、公鸡踩蛋的季节取消观看《一个女人和五个男人》的环节对秘书们的打击难以言表，朋友们的手都显得不知道往哪儿搁，以至于卡萨竟然采取了后背挺直双手放在大腿上的坐姿。在阿戈斯蒂诺要求店家提供一碗黄油拌煮大麦粒作为下酒菜的时候这次本该平常的下班酒场聚会就一路往猎奇的方向滑坡。天知道第一秘书厅和执政团的人是怎么维持日常交际的。

鹌鹑很柴（或许店家是对阿戈斯蒂诺奇怪要求的报复），酒很酸（这怨不了谁）。漂亮的姑娘？或许有，但是谁也不敢多看。笑话化解在讪讪的附和声中。后面那桌有个年轻女孩喝醉了，爬到桌子上跳一支西班牙的舞，只有皮耶罗·索德里尼大声鼓掌并赞赏“Bella！”，菲利波· 卡萨以目光传递了“我恨不得我不认识他”的讯息给同席的同侪们。

“所以谁去告诉他这不是表演也不需要掌声？”尼科洛给自己灌酒。

“反正不是我。”安东尼奥·德拉·瓦勒[8]的目光游移到别处。

“我多年的痔疮又犯了。”比亚焦起身，“失陪了。”

“……看我干什么？”尼科洛挠挠头。

“长官……”卡萨咽了口口水。

“虽然我平时愿意替你们承担炮火，但是现在我实在不太想履行长官对下属的义务啊。”

女孩开始了一曲新的舞蹈，她的男伴向这厢投来阴恻恻的眼神。

“请悼念我。”尼科洛对同侪们说，起身往条桌的另一头移动，“皮耶罗，要不要和我去下一家喝第二轮？”

* * *

“我在场有那么扫兴吗？”皮耶罗装作毫不在意。

“这倒不是主要问题，要是平时我们早就一起起哄了。主要是大家还是在意你对他们的评价的，所以要顾及个人形象。只有你鼓掌所以才很尴尬。”尼科洛轻轻叹了口气，“其实我早就知道会搞成这样，只是先前你提出要来的时候没告诉你。”

“嗯。”又是那种微笑，皮耶罗脸上又是那种“意料之中，所以没关系”的微笑。

“大家或多或少还是有点嫉妒的，觉得我和你们兄弟两个走得太近，以后也会受到特殊的照顾，诸如这类。”

“请记得，尼科洛，我对你的照顾绝不是出于偏爱，而是因为那都是你应得的。”

“我知道你是公平的。”尼科洛望向河的远处，“我今天请你来就是为了证明这一点。但是不是你想要的方向：我故意让大家觉得和你相处这件事跟我们平时的生活是多么地格格不入，而我又因为和你的友谊丧失了多少自由放浪的时光——总之一句话，就是为了让朋友们觉得我也没比他们强到哪儿去。”

“我理解，正如我也曾，并将，反复向执政团的成员表明我仅仅是一个普通公民，成为终身正义旗手并不能让我成为恺撒，甚至不能让我成为柯西莫或洛伦佐。”

“而我这么做的同时让你显得无聊又不解风情。”尼科洛的声音里带着沮丧。

“用不着向我道歉，”皮耶罗安慰他年轻的朋友，“这对我来说算不了什么，秘书们嫌他们的领导无聊并不是有害的事情，我也不需要像‘倾奇者’那样故意展示我是多么风流。”

“我不是为了向你道歉！”尼科洛用力挥了挥手，似乎在驱赶空气里的什么，“我是觉得正如同我为了让人觉得我没有高人一等付出了你的名誉，你为了同样的目的也付出了什么东西！而且……”他似乎在寻找什么，而后像是落空了，“而且我付出的东西是你的，你付出的东西也是你的，你把自己置于一个很危险的境地。”

“怎么突然开始说这个了？”皮耶罗笑了，“我还以为今天的氛围会很轻松。”

尼科洛对皮耶罗试图打断他的弦外之音充耳不闻：“我去了法国、我去了威尼斯、我去了罗马、我去了锡耶纳。在那些地方你坐得越高，你就坐得越稳。但是你不一样，你坐得越高你就越想说明你是没有野心的，就越……你付出了一笔很大的代价而——该死——我一直没法给你付出的估价！我甚至不知道你具体付出的是什么，而我清楚地知道其他人在做什么：攫取！攫取！攫取！”

“尼科洛，你喝醉了。”

“我给所有人写报告的时候你夸我思维灵敏，”尼科洛苦笑，“而现在你说我喝醉了。”

“你也可以和我保持距离。”尼科洛不知道皮耶罗说这句话的时候是什么心情，因为太多细节弥散在晚春的夜风中，“我或许会为自己的行为付出代价，然而这不意味着一切曾经拥护过我的人也需要共同沉沦。”

“船沉的时候有老鼠跑得掉吗？”尼科洛说出这句话的时候想起他某次听说皮耶罗的夫人形容他是一只大灰老鼠，这话说得没错，他不穿执政官的红袍时确实灰不溜秋的，也没有漂亮的鬃毛[9]。

“没有，但威尼斯人中流传在水战时人们会从一艘船的船舷跳到另一艘船上去。”

“那你一起跳吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“我完全是因为人们的爱戴才被任命为终身的正义旗手。我想这个制度是不仅对我有利，也对他人有利的。因而，我无论如何是不可以背弃人们的爱戴的，也是无论如何也不能从付出代价的船上跳到不停攫取的船上的，否则终身正义旗手这个职位就会随着我一同堕落。”

“嗯，我也不会的。”

“为什么？”

“正如你所说，你能有今天纯粹靠着对别人好。如果这样一个人被他所器重的人背弃，我是不愿意看到的，你不应该落得如此下场。”

“但我还没有落得如此下场。因为你一如既往的才智，我想我们可以在被风浪拍成碎片之前多划一阵。”皮耶罗拍了拍尼科洛的肩膀，“关于这个话题，我想我们可以在我家继续谈。先前安布罗斯主教给舍弟捎了一瓶法国酒，或许你愿意换换口味，喝个二顿。”

“您刚才还说我醉了？”尼科洛换回敬称彰显自己的清醒。

“我有吗？”

“您家不是市政厅吗？”

“别说傻话——还是说你更想原路返回市政厅[10]？”皮耶罗已经往私宅的方向开始走了，听到他的话又回头打趣。

“哈，您这人难道不是很懂风趣的吗？”尼科洛笑了，快步跟了上去。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 比亚焦是马基雅维里在第二秘书厅的同事。
> 
> [2] 阿戈斯蒂诺是马基雅维里在第二秘书厅的助手、同事。
> 
> [3] 在中古的欧洲，“红灯区”这个说法开始出现了。
> 
> [4] 菲利波是马基雅维里在第二秘书厅的同事。
> 
> [5] 出自一千零一夜，我不知道那时候有没有一千零一夜，有的话当时的版本里有没有这个故事。
> 
> [6] 马尔切洛是人文学者，担任第一秘书厅厅长。
> 
> [7] 胸口带星的红袍是正义旗手的公服。
> 
> [8] 安东尼奥隶属于第一秘书厅，而非第二，与马尔切洛关系比较近。在这篇同人文的设定里，他是代替马尔切洛出席这次下班聚会的：第一部分中皮耶罗邀请了马尔切洛，马尔切洛一方面嫌吵不想出席，一方面不打算直接表露对旗手的邀约的完全否定，就托了安东尼奥陪他们去。
> 
> [9] 这个说法是在一份讲米开朗琪罗的文档里看到的，我不确定准确性。
> 
> [10] 在正义旗手的任期还不是终身的时候，正义旗手在任期内的住所是市政厅，也就是他们上班的地方。但是我不知道在正义旗手变成终身了之后还住不住在市政厅，我也不清楚索德里尼住哪里，不过鉴于他前面的人生里并没有一直在当正义旗手，所以可以推知他肯定有私宅。


End file.
